


Never Forget

by Sparklez112



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Canadian, I'm sorry if it's not British enough, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklez112/pseuds/Sparklez112
Summary: At two very different points in their lives, Catherine Aragon and Anne Boleyn find themselves brought together again.Their unstable past makes it difficult to connect, especially when Anne is put through a tough situation.





	Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> TW: This work contains themes of sexual assault and past physical abuse. The sexual assault isn’t graphically depicted, but it is still an intense trigger to be conscious about before going in. 
> 
> Do I win the award for ‘Most fandoms joined in one summer’?
> 
> In all seriousness, I discovered this musical a little over a week ago and nothing has left as big of an impact on me as this has.
> 
> This fic concentrates on Catherine of Aragon’s and Anne Boleyn’s relationship. I really love their dynamic in the musical and I wanted to explore it in an alternate setting.
> 
> Enjoy!

Anne Boleyn just wanted to forget.

She hadn’t been the same for a while. It had been a year since everything came to a head, since everything fell apart, and yet she was still trying to get away from it all.

Slipping into her favourite green dress, she examined herself in the mirror before applying a smooth layer of velvet red lipstick.

Her hair was done up into two buns, with the rest running down her back in thick dark waves. After she finished the rest of her makeup she double-checked her appearance before adding a spiked black choker for good measure.

_The choker helped to hide the marks._  
_The choker helped her to forget._

The party was taking place at a run-down terraced house. As Anne walked up the steps to the front door she couldn’t ignore the grime that covered the walls or the stench of the neighbourhood.

It really didn’t matter though. As long as there was blasting loud music and drinks to keep her mind occupied, she was all in.

The foundation of the house was basically cracking under the weight of all of the guests inside. Anne could barely even get through the door.

Luckily, once she stepped in all eyes seemed to be on her and the crowd parted like the queen just arrived. 

Boleyn put on her show, nonchalantly entering with her head held high. She followed the sound of the music playing hoping that there was a beer nearby.

The living room was turned into a dance floor. There were lights springing from all angles making it hard to see, with people dancing. There were a few people up on tables, and a few couples making out on the couches.

All of a sudden there was a hand on her back and Anne turned around swiftly, balling her hand into a fist.

Her eyes met a guy with spiky blond hair and an arrogant smirk. It was a good thing he took a step back when she faced him or else he probably would’ve been clocked in the head.

“Need a drink?”

He held out an unopened beer in his hand.  
Anne returned the man’s smirk, gratefully taking the bottle and cracking it open.

She took a long swig, letting her mind blissfully fog up as she kept drinking.

Anne let the music control her, losing herself in the beat with the help of the alcohol entering her system. She hopped up on the coffee table to dance at some point and was met with cheers from the other drunk young adults.

She made her rounds, going to the kitchen to grab more drinks and cutting into people’s conversations to loudly assert her opinion.

_Anne didn’t care what anyone else thought._  
_All she cared about was forgetting._

After a few rounds of shots and more dancing, the girl’s drinking started catching up to her. She was drowsy and her stomach was spinning in circles.

Stumbling her way out of the living room, she found a staircase and figured there must be a bathroom on the next floor.

She chalked up her ability to actually get up stairs to the fact that she was wearing ankle boots instead of heels that night. It took her awhile to get up, but leaning on the guardrail she was able to make it.

Just as she found a white-tiled room Anne could feel burning liquid coming up her throat. Without much time to react, she staggered into the room and threw herself over the tub.

As she was puking everything out of her system, she noticed her hair being pulled out of her face.  
She wasn’t in any position to see what was going on.

After a while of vomiting she was completely drained. She hunched over on the cool tile of the bath, clutching her stomach.

“You alright?”  
The voice appeared from behind her. It startled her, she didn’t realize that anyone was there.

Her shoulders were grabbed and she was turned to face the same spiky-haired man as before. She wanted to push him away, to at least cuss him out but everything was spinning and the music was giving her a headache…

Anne tried to clear her throat of the putrid gunk. “‘M fine.”

She managed to pull away from the guy’s hold but fell backwards onto the floor in the process.

“Let’s get you some water.” The man tried, offering Anne his arms to help her stand.

Water did sound like it could help right at that moment, and she figured staying on the bathroom floor wouldn’t do her any good.

She let the man slowly lift her to her feet, gently guiding her out into the hall.

As much as she didn’t want this guy’s help, it was really a wonder that she was walking at all at this point. Boleyn felt lightheaded and turned around, she practically fell over with every step she took.

Then Anne felt herself hit a soft mattress.  
“W-what…”  
She flipped onto her back, trying to figure out how the heck they had gotten to a bed when all she wanted was a stupid glass of water from the kitchen.

The man was smirking.  
It was a lot less arrogant now, a lot more…  
Creepy. Lustful.

“You’ve been after me all night, I can tell you want it.” He laughed, as if to dismiss any of her feelings.

Anne Boleyn froze.  
She wanted to punch, to kick and yell and scream and beat this guy into a bloody pulp.

Instead she felt tears starting to sting her eyes. She tried shaking her head, but was quickly reminded of her pounding headache that was making it impossible for her to act.

“N-No.” She did her best to move away on the mattress.

She didn’t get very far before he roughly grabbed at her legs and pulled her forward. Anne yelped, tears starting to spill onto her cheeks.

“Don’t act like you don’t want it. Everyone knows you sleep around.”

Anne could feel herself starting to shake, she didn’t want this. She never asked for any of it back then and she didn’t want it now.

Something was poking her in the back.  
She was reminded of her phone that she shoved in the back of her bra earlier.  
It was her only shot.

Grabbing her phone, she fumbled with it for a few seconds. The screens all melted together due to the tears in her eyes and she had no idea how she was going to be able to contact anyone…

Soon after the phone was flung out of her hands and onto the floor. 

“Bitch.”  
His palm collided with her face and she felt blood starting to flow from her lip.

His hands found their way up her dress.  
She tried to kick, she tried desperately to fight back…

“Please. S-Stop.”

•————————————————•

Catherine wanted to forget, too.  
And she was doing a pretty good job at that.

Which is why she was shocked when she checked her phone after her nighttime prayers.

**Incoming call: Anne Boleyn**

Rage flared up inside of her just looking at the name. The name of the person who betrayed her trust and ruined her life.

Catherine wished she had muted the number while she had the chance.

In the middle of deciding whether she should change her number to make sure she’d never run into this problem again, she realized something.

_Anne_ was calling _her_.

Catherine was the one in control here.  
If Anne was going to apologize (unlikely, Boleyn never did that), or ask a question or even yell at her Catherine had all of the power since she wasn’t the one who started it.

Anyways, it was clear Anne was calling for _something_. Whatever it was, she was going to make it obvious that Anne was crazy for thinking she was going to help _her_ of all people.

On the last ring, Catherine accepted the call.

“Hello?” She didn’t hide the cold tone in her voice.

Catherine wasn’t met with an answer.  
All she could hear on the other side of the line were sounds of struggling that seemed distant.

She rolled her eyes. _Of course_. The call wasn’t intentional at all: Anne Boleyn would _never_ call her intentionally. That would mean having to actually admit fault.

Catherine went to hang up, dangling her finger over the _end call_ button.

“S-stop, STOP!”

She recognized the voice immediately.  
And her stomach dropped.

“Quit moving, slut!”

Her heart started beating a mile a minute.  
_No._  
_No no no._

Before Catherine even had time to think, she was up and her legs were moving towards the door. She grabbed the keys on her way out and she jumped into the front seat of her car.

_Okay._  
_What am I doing?_

Catherine squeezed her eyes shut, desperately trying to figure out what the heck to do in this situation. Sounds were still coming out of her phone and it was hard to concentrate when she could picture what was happening on the other end…

_Parr!_

While turning her key in the ignition, Catherine’s fingers flew fast as lightning across the screen as she texted her friend with the same name as her.

** _Where’s Anne B?_ **

As she pulled out of the driveway, her phone buzzed again. She glad Parr was one to reply quickly.

** _Went to some party in Newham. I don’t know why she bothers inviting me, parties are absolute rubbish._ **

It buzzed again immediately after.

** _Wait are you two talking again?!_ **

Catherine was too hyped up on adrenaline to get annoyed at the question.

** _No time. What’s the address?_ **

Speeding towards the borough where her enemy was, Parr responded quickly with the address without asking too much.

Catherine was hyper focused. She hadn’t hung up on Anne, and she could still hear everything that was happening on the line.  
The guy kept berating Anne like she wasn’t even human. Like she was a _thing_ for him to use.

It made her sick to her stomach. She wanted to claw her own ears out, but not before clawing the guy’s eyes out.

_Anne._  
_Gotta save Anne._

She thought about all of the times she wished that Anne would suffer.  
The girl was always so carefree and never got any repercussions for her actions, and she wanted her to get a taste of her own medicine for a change.

Catherine was disgusted with herself.  
How could she think those things?  
What an absolute mess.

She didn’t have time for self-loathing.  
She had to get to Anne.

Finally arriving in the part of the neighbourhood where the party was taking place, there was the sound of the door slamming on the phone line.  
Sobs and cries of pain echoed back to Catherine and shattered her heart into a million pieces.

“Anne? I’m coming Anne!!” 

There wasn’t much of a chance of Boleyn hearing her, but all Catherine wanted to do was to let her know that she was there for her.

She parked on the side of the road, practically falling over herself to get into the rundown terraced house.

Catherine flung the door open.  
“Anne!?”

The pounding music drowned out Catherine’s voice. 

Frustrated, she pushed back the drunk adults continuing to call out the girl’s name. Everything felt like it was underwater; all of the sounds around her jumbled together and she felt like she was moving slower than someone wading through quicksand.

Catherine found a flight of stairs and shot up the steps.  
_Where are you?!_

Finding herself in a hallway, she started kicking doors open desperate to find the brunette.  
Then she found one with the door closed, loud sniffling noises coming from the other side.

Grabbing to doorknob, Catherine entered the room.  
“Anne!”

She found the girl pushed up against the headboard, as far away from the door as possible. Mascara trained down her face, her bloodshot eyes containing intense fear.

“No, Please. No.”

Anne’s voice was low and gravely, like it was burnt out.

“Anne..” Catherine took a concerned step towards her.

Even though it was a slow movement, the brunette started flinching wildly.

She whimpered. “Stop, STOP! I’M SORRY!”  
Anne curled in on herself, trying to be as small as possible. Tears kept trailing down her cheeks.

It took all of Catherine’s will not to start crying for Anne. She had to stay strong for her.

“Annie… it’s Catherine. Can you hear me?”

Anne turned her head, her big brown eyes blinking back tears. It was so jarring to see her so scared: Anne was known to be fearless.

Nobody is ever truly fearless.

Catherine stepped closer to the bed, which triggered more of Anne’s flinching. She blocked her face with her hands.

Catherine couldn’t begin to imagine what she was feeling at that moment.  
All she knew was that she had to get Anne out of here.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” She promised, “Can I please help you home?”

She extended an arm towards the girl.  
Anne scooted closer to the edge of the bed, seeming to accept the support…

Anne broke down, wrapping an arm around Catherine clinging onto her like a lifeline. She sobbed into the older woman’s shoulder.

Catherine froze for a second, not used to this type of contact and _definitely_ not used to it with Boleyn.

“...It hurts-“

Anne’s voice was slurred from intoxication and tight from the crying. It quickly dawned on Catherine that the chances of her walking were slim to none.

“We need to get you out of here.” 

She felt the younger girl’s grip tighten around her. She could feel her head shaking against her shoulder as if she was terrified to let go.

_Alright, plan B then._

“Anne, I’m going to try to pick you up, alright?”

Catherine wasn’t completely sure she’d be able to carry her, but what other option did she have?

Luckily, she was pretty light and her upper body-strength must’ve improved since going to the gym with Cleves.

Grabbing Anne’s phone as she left, Catherine started down the hallway with the girl shaking in her arms.

It was a struggle to get down the stairs. She was happy when she reached the bottom without dropping Anne.

The party was still raging, with people dancing like uncoordinated buffoons and music so loud that you could probably hear it five blocks over.

Catherine agreed with Parr on this one.  
Parties are the worst.

“Get out of the way.” She ordered sternly.

Even if they couldn’t hear her over the loud noise, most of the party-goers were intimidated by Catherine’s presence alone and slinked backwards.

Finally out of the garbage dump of the house, the two made it to Catherine’s car. She gently set down Anne in the passenger’s seat before getting in on the driver’s side.

“How are you doing?” Catherine inquired gently.

The girl barely seemed to register her question.  
“Dizzy.” She replied after a pause, looking absolutely beat. Her voice was still hoarse and slurred.

Catherine pulled onto the road, then realized she had no idea where the heck she was going. Before the two stopped talking Boleyn was still living with her parents, and then moved in with Henry…

She definitely wasn’t living there anymore.

“Anne… where do you live?”

The girl started lazily gesturing around. “M-my flat, ugh…”

_Well._  
_I don’t think I’m getting an answer from her right now._

“Can I take you back to my house?”

Anne’s hands where pressed against her forehead containing what looked like a headache, but she faintly nodded at the request.

Catherine started the silent drive back to her place. There were so many things she wanted to say to the younger girl, so many things to apologize for, so many answers she wanted.

It’s funny how quickly years of resentment can come crashing down in one moment.

Maybe this was the world’s way of giving her a wake up call, because after this Catherine never wanted to see anything happen to Anne again.

Stopped at lights, she would sneak glances to check on her. Catherine almost felt guilty: she knew if Boleyn was in her right mind she wouldn’t want _anyone_ seeing her like this, her least of all.

Even back when they were younger, Anne was always the confident one. Never scared, sometimes dangerously so. It really through Catherine for a loop when her parents would ask her to watch her for the afternoon.

She always thought her confidence was what enticed Henry to her in the first place.

Catherine shook her head: thinking these things right now wasn’t going to help anything.

They pulled into Catherine’s parking lot.  
“How are you holding up?”

Anne’s eyes blinked open. Her eyes trailed around the car, confusion clear on her face.

A part of Catherine wondered if she should bring Anne to the hospital to be checked out. After everything she’d been through that night, it could definitely be a benefit.

But another part of her wanted to give Anne some control back after just having it taken away. It should be her decision, and Catherine was perfectly capable of caring for her until she could make that decision for herself.

Getting out of her side of the car and walking around to the younger girl, she was surprised to find her pulling herself up on her own two feet. 

Immediately she almost fell over, but Catherine was quick to catch her.  
“Hey, careful.” She cautioned.

They made their way into the house. Anne fumbled around, but it was good that she could at least walk.

The pair situated themselves in Aragon’s guest room. Catherine helped to remove Boleyn’s silver studded boots before laying her down on the bed on her side. 

“Don’t move, I’ll be right back.” She didn’t think Anne was going to find it hard to follow those instructions but she thought it ought to be said.

Not even two minutes later, she came back with a large glass of water and some Tylenol.  
With shaky hands Anne took the glass and managed to down half of the water.

“Get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

The younger girl set the cup down on the end table. She burrowed herself further into the pillows, looking like after the night she had she could sleep for one hundred years.

Scooting a chair closer to the bedside, Catherine sat down and watched.  
Anne seemed pretty aware and able to move by herself, which hopefully meant she didn’t have alcohol poisoning.

Still, better safe than sorry.

Watching over her, memories of their sleepovers together flooded back. They’d stay up all night eating all of the junk food they could find, laughing, just the two of them.

Sometimes when they were overtired Anne would drop her attitude of knowing everything and ask for advice. How to survive the first year of high school, how to tell if a guy has a crush on you.

Catherine was always happy to answer. They were seven years apart in age, but that never mattered.

And then Henry came into the picture.

Catherine wished that she could say Anne slept peacefully, but that wasn’t the case at all.  
She tossed and turned, sometimes making sharp whimpering noises in her slumber.

Whenever she thought of waking her up the restless behaviour stopped, but resumed a few minutes later.

Finally, at ten in the morning, the young girl stirred.  
“..What..?”

Her eyes scanned the room to look for anything familiar.  
Suddenly she jolted up.

“Easy now,” Aragon calmed, “It’s just me.”

She guided her friend back into a lying position, who was furrowing her brows furiously.  
“Catherine..?”

“Do-“ The older woman sighed, not wanting to spring this question right now. “Do you remember what happened last night?”.

“There was a lot of noise, I had a lot to drink-”

The younger girl’s eyes went wide. She shook her head as flashes of memory came back.

“I’m going to be ill.”

Her eyes glazed over like she was somewhere else.  
Catherine had to do something to break her out of it.

“Hey, Anne,” She placed supportive arm on her shoulder, “I have some medicine for you. Would that help?”

Without another word, Boleyn nodded.  
Catherine passed her the water and the pills, and she gulped them down hastily.

Anne stood up, a little shakily at first. She pulled away from the older woman’s touch.  
“I feel gross.”

Catherine tried looking into her eyes, but Anne averted them.

_She’s closing up._

“Is there anything I can do?”

Anne turned that offer down quickly. “I’ll go clean myself up at my flat. You’ve done enough already.”

Looking at her face was like at a wall: she gave absolutely nothing away.

Catherine reached for a hand, desperate to get through to the girl. “This isn’t healthy Anne. Please, let me help you.”

The girl glanced longingly at the door, and for a second Catherine was scared she was going to try and run.  
She simply sat back down on the bed with a huff.

_Alright. That’s a start._

“Why don’t you go clean yourself up? I can go to your flat and get your stuff while you shower, you’ll feel better.”

Anne presses her lips together, giving a small nod.

“Okay. Can you give me your address?”

Her flat ended up being pretty close to where the party took place, which sucked because Catherine was fine living her life never stepping foot into that neighbourhood again.

Leading Boleyn to the bathroom, she waved her off before getting into the car to retrieve her stuff.  
Catherine figured giving Anne some time to process things and to feel comfortable again would do her some good.

Anne’s flat was pretty run down as well. Aragon was greeted at the door by a woman smoking a cigarette.

“Who the hell are you?!”

Catherine put a hand on her hip.  
“I’m a friend of Anne’s. I’m here to pick up her belongings.”

The roommate puffed her cigarette and sneered.  
“You don’t look like her crowd.”

“Well clearly you don’t know me then.”  
Fed up, Catherine walked past the girl and into the flat. She followed the instructions left by Anne and found her section of the flat in a hallway to the left.

It sort of looked like a hurricane ripped through it.  
Still, Catherine started rummaging through her clothes and picked a few things that she could be comfortable in. She also grabbed a few other things of interest like her phone charger.

She was out of there pretty quickly, not wanting to leave Anne for too long.

Returning to her own house, she stepped inside and started down the hall.  
Catherine stopped dead in her tracks when she heard sobs coming from behind the bathroom door.

Cautiously walking up to it, she knocked. “Anne?”

The cries stopped right after that.  
“I’ve brought your stuff back. Can I give you your clothes?”

There was a bit of shuffling.  
“Come in.”

Her voice was small, still not giving out any emotion.  
Catherine pushed the door open to find Anne on the other side of the room facing the wall.  
A towel was draped around her.

She really didn’t mean for her eyes to fall on Anne’s neck, but when they did she couldn’t look away.  
There was a dark pomegranate coloured scar that wrapped around her neck like a necklace. It stood out starkly against the girl’s pale complexion.

Catherine bit her lip to hold in a gasp.

“You can set the stuff down on the counter, I’ll be right out.”

Tearing her eyes away from the mark, Catherine did as was requested and returned to the guest room.

The seconds ticked by.  
Really, Catherine was never great at conversation. She always considered herself to be more rational than emotional.

She felt unqualified to be helping Anne, she would be more comfortable around one of her real friends…

_No._  
_This has to be you._  
_It was meant to be you._

Boleyn cautiously walked into the room. She was in an oversized green sweater and black yoga pants. All of last night’s makeup was gone from her face, but the choker she had last night was back on.

She looked… a lot younger, dressed like this.  
It was easy to forget Anne was only 23.  
The girl took a seat on the bed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Do you feel any better?” Catherine asked.

“No.”

Her voice was hostile, but also tired. Like she didn’t quite know what she was mad at anymore.

Catherine couldn’t find the words to respond with, but luckily she didn’t have to.

“You didn’t have to do this, you know.”

“No, I didn’t,” Catherine agreed, “But I wanted to, so I did.”

Anne shrugged her shoulders dismissively. “Why?”

Deep down, Catherine could see she really wanted an answer. There was so much insecurity underneath her sharp persona and Catherine wanted to help her through it.

“Because nobody should have to be alone through that. Because as tough as you are, it doesn’t mean you need to carry it all by yourself.”

For the first time since last night, Anne’s big brown eyes met Catherine’s.  
“You should hate me!”

The gaze was intense, and all the older woman could think to do at that moment to comfort Anne was to reach for her hand and give it a squeeze.  
“I think it’s about time we move past that, don’t you think?”

“I’m sorry, Catherine. I really am.”

That apology hit Catherine square in the face.  
Anne wasn’t the type of person to apologize.

As a kid she would blame her imaginary friend, and growing up she would shrug things off as jokes or that people were overreacting.

She was really serious about this.

“I’m sorry too.” Catherine admitted, “I only blamed _you_ for what happened with Henry. He had just as much responsibility of starting his relationship with you as you did.”

Anne let out a breath. It was like a weight lifting off of her shoulders.

“I guess it didn’t work out for either of us.” Catherine tried lightening the mood.

Anne only shyly tucked some wet hair behind her ear. Catherine mentally berated herself that she might not be over the breakup yet: it did happen about a year ago, according to Parr anyways.

Catherine took a seat next to her. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted to go to the hospital or not. We could still go-“

“No!” Anne tugged away her hand from Catherine’s hold. She grabbed onto the edge of the bed, clenching her fists so hard that her knuckles turned white. “I can’t, _I can’t-_”

“Alright, it’s okay. We won’t go.”

The younger girl caught her breath. Her face turned a light shade of pink.

After a while of silence, Anne spoke again.  
“I don’t remember everything. I remember him helping me out of the bathroom, I remember his hands up my skirt… It comes back in bursts. The pain does, too.”

She continued. “It’s almost worse than if I had remembered everything. At least then I wouldn’t of been drunk. At least then, I could’ve sto-“

“None of that,” Catherine said firmly, “You are not blaming this on yourself. This wasn’t your fault, this was entirely his fault and nothing changes that.”

“You do know that, don’t you?”

After a bit, she whispered back hesitantly. “Yes.”

“Good.”

“How did you know where to find me?” Anne asked.

“I got a call from your phone last night. I didn’t know where you were, so I asked Catherine Parr. She gave me the address to the party.”

Boleyn’s eyes widened. “Wait, you know Cathy?”

“Yes, I met her doing photography at our church. We kept in touch, and she’s mentioned you a few times.”

“Oh.” Anne looked embarrassed, “I may or may not have told her a few things…”

Catherine laughed. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve said my piece on more than one occasion.”

Anne cracked a smile too, which was like a breath of fresh air to see. “She’s been caught in the middle of our squabble this whole time. That’s brilliant.”

The two shared a laugh about it. Catherine didn’t want to break up the moment, but it was something she needed to ask…

“Anne?”

“Yes?”

She gestured towards Anne’s neck. “I couldn't help but notice… did he choke you last night?”

The young girl looked at her feet. “Those weren’t from last night.”

_Oh._

Boleyn looked back up, her face meek. “He was too good for you, Catherine.”

Aragon gasped. “Henry?!?”

Sure, Henry was short tempered, and a huge liar, but she never thought he was capable of that kind of violence.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Catherine asked, “When did he…”

“I- I don’t think I’m ready to talk about it.”

The last thing Catherine wanted to do was make Anne uncomfortable, so she dropped it.  
It was Anne’s story to tell after all.

“Of course. That’s completely understandable.”

Anne played with her hands in her lap.  
“Do you think… is Jane going to end up like this?”

Aragon quirked an eyebrow. “Jane?”

“Jane Seymour,” The younger girl explained, “Henry’s dating her now.”

Catherine remembers the gossip now. Henry’s relationship status had become a frequent topic within the circle of people that knew him.  
_So had Anne’s._  
Which made Catherine’s blood boil now that she knew the truth about their relationship.

“I suppose the only thing to do is warn her.”

Anne visibly shuddered. “What if he-”

Catherine wasn’t going to let her panic. Right now, what Anne needed was to be calm and rest.

“Hey, Annie.” She used her old nickname, which snapped Anne out of her thoughts. A small smile tugged at her lips.

“We don’t need to worry about all of this right now. You need some time to recover. When we do decide to act, we’ll plan things out together. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Anne processed the words.  
“Alright.”

“Now,” Catherine grabbed Anne’s arms and pulled her to a standing position, “I’ll make us some breakfast, and we can see what’s on Netflix. How about that?”

“I’m famished,” Anne declared, “Especially at the thought of a meal made by a great chef like _Catalina_.”

Aragon rolled her eyes. “This name again? I think I’ll spit in your pancakes and see how you like that.” 

Anne giggled, her eyes bright.  
“Thank you, Catherine. I don’t feel great… but I feel better.”

Boleyn leaned in for a hug. When she was little, Anne would always try to squirm out of hugs, but not now.

Now, she was wrapping her arms around Aragon’s middle and resting her forehead on her shoulder.

It was like she really needed it.  
Catherine gladly returned the hug, gently rubbing the younger girl’s back.

Catherine knew that Anne wasn’t okay.  
From the sounds of it, she hasn’t been okay in a while.

All in one night, she realized how much she missed Anne.  
She was going to be there for her.  
She wasn’t about to lose her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I have a fan Instagram for Six! If you want to follow me my handle is @cinnamon.boleyn , but don’t feel obligated lol.
> 
> Also I would highly recommend broadwayqueer ‘s fic called Chosen family on AO3 for some quality Katherine + Jane content.
> 
> Until the next fic :)


End file.
